<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Journey is the Destination? by Garnet_EveSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058603">The Journey is the Destination?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_EveSky/pseuds/Garnet_EveSky'>Garnet_EveSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 1, Fairshaw, Fairshaw Week 2020, M/M, ropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_EveSky/pseuds/Garnet_EveSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn is showing Mathias something he learned on those long months at sea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairshaw Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Journey is the Destination?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic since LionTrust in 2018. I'm a little rusty, not beta'd.<br/>Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just hold still a sec….”</p>
<p>“If I have to wait any longer, my arms are going to fall asleep,” Shaw snapped back at the man hovering over him, the ex-pirate’s fingers wavering over the black rope he was currently working over the rogue’s skin. Yes, Flynn did like this - the black silky rope contrasted quite nicely with the pale skin, muscles rippling and straining as Shaw tested his bonds, trying to find a weak point.</p>
<p>“It’s not as easy as it looks Mattie,” Flynn poked his tongue between his teeth while pulling the length through another hoop. Shaw’s skin was slightly reddening from where he had been straining, and Flynn smoothed a hand over it, tutting as he did so, “You need some more patience - I’ll be done in a sec…”.</p>
<p>“You said that ten seconds ago,” Shaw gritted out, “And twenty seconds before that, and five seconds before that.”.</p>
<p>“Well I just don’t want the tooth to catch your skin, it’s quite a lovely shade of pink already you know, and you really need to stop pulling on it, we’re not there yet,” Flynn replied, grasping hold of Shaw’s left wrist and lifting it up behind his back to meet his right before looping it with another loop of rope.</p>
<p>While Shaw furrowed his eyebrows and gave a huff, Flynn continued with a last quick release knot before checking to make sure there was no pinching on Shaw's front where the ropes crossed between his pecs and around his biceps, making him unable to move his arms at all.</p>
<p>“The journey is just a part of the destination,” Flynn purred, running his fingertips over the taut skin of the man's biceps besides the rope. Shaw let out a shudder and closed his eyes before letting out a sigh, “Or something like that.”.</p>
<p>Flynn turned the spymaster around to face him, before repeating the soft gesture on Shaw’s front, letting his fingertips trail down the man’s abs before settling on his belt. Shaw struggled to move his arms to envelop the man in front of him, but found himself quite unable to move his hands or arms such as they were now bound behind his back.</p>
<p>“You learn an awful lot of tricks with a rope when you’re at sea for months on end,” Flynn leaned into Shaw, pressing his bare chest against the spy, mouthing his neck and nipping his ear, “Gets very lonely,” the ex-pirate lamented, enjoying Shaw’s skin caressing his own.</p>
<p>“So, you did this...you did this yourself?” Shaw whispered his question into Flynn’s hair as the other palmed his hardening length through his leathers, “You did it to others? Or did they do it to you?” Shaw needed to know.</p>
<p>Flynn laughed, “You think I’d let someone tie me up? The Captain?” Flynn shook his head and with his other hand caressed the rope that led up around the back of Shaw’s neck, holding it taut and stopping the other man from moving, “Would it make you hotter if you knew I did it to myself?”.</p>
<p>“Fairwind!” Shaw growled, trying to move into the ex-pirate’s space, “Just tell me, then get these damn ropes off me so I can show you how hot it makes me,”.</p>
<p>Flynn didn’t let the rope at Shaw’s neck go, though he did keep up the pressure on the bulge that was between his legs, “Well it was a bit hard to do what I did to you, of course,” he continued in his conversational tone, “But I wanted to practice, right? But no one in their right mind would let the captain of the ship tie them up.”.</p>
<p>With deft fingers, Flynn unbuttoned Mathias’s belt, “Nor would anyone in port, suspicious lot those pirates,”, the laces were next, “not trusting anyone as far as you could throw them,”, and Flynn's fingers finally found Shaw's hot shaft, twitching in his palm as he removed him from the confines of his uniform. </p>
<p>“Will you just tell me!” Shaw groaned, he’d given up trying to press into Flynn’s warmth, instead moving his hips to get any sort of friction from Flynn’s hand.</p>
<p>“Well I’m afraid it’s rather quite boring,” Flynn lamented, halting the movement of his hand, but allowing Shaw to thrust into it, the spymaster had leaked all through the tunnel of his palm, and it was slick and hot, and he really wanted to see Mathias come undone, “But you, well you are maybe too trusting of an ex-pirate wanting to tie you up,”.</p>
<p>“I swear to the light Fairwind,” Shaw snarled, quickening his pace, “If you stop now, I will hunt you down and no amount of rope can save you,” His hips began to falter, and while Flynn thought it would be marvellous to make Mathias ride the edge of his orgasm until he was out of breath, red faced and ropes damp with his sweat and tears from edging too long, he knew that payback would be ten times worse if he didn’t give him what he wanted.</p>
<p>Flynn let go of the rope around the back of Shaw's neck, moving in close, he stopped just before he took the spy in a kiss, “I learnt how to tie ropes on myself - my legs, my feet, my dick,” Flynn started moving his hand on Shaw’s length again, kissing between words, his other hand pinching hard on a nipple, “I’d love to show you that one time, Mattie boy - looks nothing like you’ve ever seen,”.</p>
<p>With a cry, Mathias released over Flynn’s hand, panting and body twitching, arms trying to embrace Flynn without success. </p>
<p>Flynn embraced the slightly smaller man, allowing the shivers and gasps to calm before gently undoing the knot, rubbing Shaw’s arms to encourage blood back into them, easing the muscle ache, and leading him towards their bed. As soon as they lay down, Shaw embraced Flynn hard, pressing their bodies together, slowly drifting to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>